Le 5ème pilier
by Magu chan
Summary: Chibi a 16 ans et s'est transformé en une jeune fille belle et intelligente. Une nouvelle menace s'approche de la terre. Les sailors seront elles assez forte? Où l'aide interviendra t'elle d'une manière innatendue ?
1. Prologue

Il s'agit de ma toute première fic. J'ai commencé à l'écrire au moment où j'ai construt mon site sur sailor moon (ça remonte donc ) Je mettrais les chapitres en ligne au fur et au mesure de leurs corrections. Et il y en a vraiment besoin !!

Il existait, bien avant la destruction du millénium d'argent, un lien sacré qui unissait 5 systèmes entre eux. Ces 5 systèmes étaient protégés par 5 pilier dont le devoir était de lutter contre les forces du mal afin de préserver la paix. Ceux ci étaient les habitants les plus puissants de leur planète. De plus, chacun symbolisait une vertu : Amour, Pureté, Savoir, Force ou Courage. Cependant, les combats se faisant de plus en plus durs, les piliers, et aussi le lien, commençaient à faiblir.

Un jour de pleine lune, une force incommensurable attaqua les 5 au même moment. Il se nommait Shadow. Celui ci s'était divisé et avait la capacité d'absorber toutes les attaques des piliers. A bout de forces, ils décidèrent d'unir leurs pouvoirs dans le but de l'enfermer à jamais. Cette technique porta ses fruits; cependant, sous le coup de la dépense énergétique, ils perdirent tous la vie, ce qui provoqua la destruction irrémédiable du lien.

Peu de temps après, une jeune femme du nom de Béryl, accompagnée de la puissance maléfique Métallia, attaqua le Millénium d'argent. On en connaît alors les conséquences.

Après la renaissance de la Terre, la légende des piliers fut complètement oubliée. Seul un livre sacré la racontait encore. Cependant, il était enfermé dans un lieu que seule une personne possédant une grande force de cœur pourrait ouvrir.

Avec le règne de la Reine Néo Sérénity, les terriens goûtaient enfin à une paix bien méritée.

Mais au même moment, dans les confins de l'univers, une force maléfique essaie de se libérer de sa prison millénaire dans le but d'assouvir son seul désir.

Qui est-t-il ? Que veut il ?


	2. Rencontre incongrue

CHAPITRE 01

J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire. Je l'ai écrit il y a plusieurs années durant la période où je gérais mon site sur sailormoon. Je rappelle que les personnages sont la propriété de Naoko Takeuchi.

L'histoire commence par une belle matinée de printemps. Une journée banale semble débuter au palais de cristal. Princes et princesses y résidant se rendent donc en cours où les sailors en sont devenues les préceptrices. Amy s'occupe de tout ce qui est du niveau scientifique. Pour Rei, c'est le savoir vivre et la méditation. Makoto enseigne les sports de combat et les travaux manuels (on peut y intégrer la cuisine). Et enfin, Minako est la préposée aux autres sports et au chant. Bien sur, elles se relaient pour que le palais soit toujours protégé correctement ! Ces cours sont pour elles une façon d'assurer la paix en formant ceux qui prendront les décisions dans le futur. Chibi est donc la première concernée par tout ceci. Au moment de l'histoire, celle ci a 16 ans et a beaucoup changé depuis l'époque de Pégase. Elle est devenue une très belle jeune fille, très intelligente et avec une capacité à apprendre sans pareille ( il faut bien qu'elle soit un peu différente d'Usagi, non ! ). Mais, tout comme sa mère, sa vie est guidée par ses sentiments.

Bon, maintenant que les bases sont à peu près posées, que la légende du cinquième pilier commence !

Dans la salle du feu sacré, Rei était en train de méditer avec Chibi comme tous les matins. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait sur le moyens d'identifier la provenance de la force maléfique que les filles avaient pressenti, un cri de détresse la fit alors sortir en sursaut de ses réflexions.

Rei, tu n'as rien entendu ?

Non, pourquoi ? Reconcentre toi, ce ne doit être que ton imagination.

Alors qu'elle refermait les yeux, un autre cri déchira le silence de la salle. Cette fois les deux sursautèrent.

Cela venait de dehors ! Allons voir ce que c'est !

Arrivées dans l'immense jardin qui entourait le palais, les deux jeunes femmes cherchèrent d'où pouvait émaner cette plainte stridente. Tout à coup, Chibi aperçut un bel oiseau blanc semblant blessé et qui était pourchassé par un énorme corbeau. Attrapant un bâton, elles réussirent à faire fuir l'agresseur et à récupérer l'oiseau blessé qui s'était écroulé sur le sol.

Il faut absolument que l'on trouve Amy, s'exclama Rei. Ne bouge pas, je vais la chercher !

Rei une fois parti, Chibi prit l'oiseau dans ses bras et l'enveloppa dans le gilet qu'elle avait pris. A ce moment, un sentiment de déjà vu l'envahit et un nom lui vint à l'esprit sans qu'elle puisse le prononcer. Essoufflées, Rei revint avec Amy qui soigna le petit animal.

Ses blessures ne sont pas profondes, il devrait se remettre d'ici quelques jours. Mais jusque là, il doit se reposer donc ne le laisse pas voler indiqua Amy.

Maintenant, fonce à la salle de sport ou Minako va encore piquer sa crise.

OK chef, mais occupe toi de lui jusqu'à ce que je revienne cria Chibi qui avait piqué un sprint jusqu'à l'entrée.

En effet, une semaine après l'attaque, le petit rescapé pouvait retourner vivre sa vie. Il fut donc relâché à l'endroit où elles l'avaient retrouvé. Cependant, au lieu de prendre la fuite, celui ci resta un long moment à regarder les personnes présentes d'un regard qui semblait pouvoir sonder le cœur de chacun. Puis, il continua son vol. D'abord intrigués par son comportement, on pensa par la suite que c'était sa façon de remercier ses sauveteurs. Puis chacun retourna à ses occupations.

Le soir venu, tout le monde se réunissait pour dîner. On pouvait ainsi discuter de la journée tranquillement. Mais ce soir là, le repas n'allait pas être aussi calme que d'habitude. En effet, comme venue de nulle part, une boule blanche traversa la pièce en un éclair pour aller se poser sur la tête d'une des statues. Quelle fut la surprise lorsque l'on reconnut l'oiseau relâché le matin même. Voyant cela, Chibi se leva pour se diriger vers le petit animal.

Que fais tu ici ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur qui n'attendait pas de réponse.

Je suis ici pour vous transmettre une importante révélation, répondit il d'une voix claire.

La cour, stupéfaite, ne savait pas quoi dire. Cependant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on entendait un animal parlé (Luna, Artémis et Diana sont de bons exemples). Sentant que le calme était revenu, l'invité surprise continua.

Je m'appelle Anthéros et une partie de ma mission est de transmettre la prophétie à des personnes possédant une certaine force.

Tout le monde était tourné vers celui qui se voulait quasiment prophète et attendait la suite de la révélation. Fort de cette attention, Anthéros prit son souffle et dit :

Oyez, oyez gens de force et écoutez la prophétie.  
Lors de la renaissance du soutien de ce système, un lien de lumière jaillira et détruira la force maléfique qui s'insinue dans le cœur des êtres vivants afin de faire naître une nouvelle ère de paix...

Quelle est cette force ? Pourquoi la prophétie a t-elle été révélé devant la cour? Quel est le véritable rôle d'Anthéros ?


	3. Prophétie

CHAPITRE 02

"Lors de la renaissance du soutien de ce système, un lien de lumière jaillira et détruira la force maléfique qui s'insinue dans le coeur des êtres vivants afin de faire naître une nouvelle ère de paix." Ces paroles résonnaient encore dans toutes les têtes alors que des milliers de questions se formaient déjà dans les esprits.

Mais qui es tu réellement ? s'enquit Luna. Quel est ton rôle dans cette prophétie ?

Ma mission est de guider le soutien de ce système, et de lui permettre de vaincre tous ses ennemis.

Luna, non satisfaite des réponses données, continua à le questionner.

Comment peut tu être sur de tes dires ? Qui nous dit que tu n'es pas un imposteur ?

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, je me suis retrouvé face à l'inscription de cette prophétie. Ceci m'a alors permis de me rappeler de certains évènements passés. Ces faits sont tous consignés dans un livre sacré, qui est caché dans un lieu que seule une personne ayant une grande force de coeur pourra ouvrir. Et si je vous ai révélé la prophétie, c'est parce que je pense que cette personne est ici en ce moment même.

Au même instant, une forte secousse se fit ressentir dans l'espace temps. Pluton, interpellée, tenta de déterminer l'origine de cette distorsion. Cependant, tout était redevenu normal mais un mauvais pressentiment régnait toujours dans l'atmosphère.

Chibi était très secouée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Le même sentiment de déjà vu lui revint à l'esprit. Tout cela était si confus dans sa tête, elle aurait aimé pouvoir se cacher dans un trou de souris pour ne plus rien entendre, ne plus se sentir concerner.

Tout à coup, un soldat affolé déboula en courant dans la salle à manger.

Un momon, un tretre, un monstre attaque ! la garde est débordée et rien ne semble le blesser.

Avant qu'il ai eu le temps de finir sa phrase, les sailors s'étaient levées et en se lançant un rapide coup d'œil prononcèrent :

Mercury cristal power, make up

Mars cristal power, make up

Jupiter cristal power, make up

Venus cristal power, make up

Mini moon cristal power, make up

De multiples faisceaux de couleurs envahirent la salle pour ne laisser à leur place que les filles revêtues de leur sailor fuku.

Emmène nous là bas ordonna Vénus au soldat.

Sans autre mot, les filles s'élancèrent dans les couloirs du palais à la rencontre d'un ennemi dont elles ne pouvaient imaginer son vrai but et sa force.

Arrivées sur les lieux du combat, elles n'eurent que le temps d'éviter une attaque destinée à la garde, qui tentait vainement de l'arrêter. L'ennemi en question avait une forme humaine cependant il était constitué d'une sorte de mélasse noire et mesurait au moins 3 mètres. De son corps émanait une force sans pareille et de ses yeux comme un plaisir de détruire.

Repliez vous et allez vous réfugier au palais ! cria Chibi au dernier rempart qui se dressait entre elles et leur adversaire.

A ce moment, le monstre se détourna et fixa les sailors comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un ou quelque chose en vain. Tout à coup, son regard changea pour devenir encore plus meurtrier.

Je t'ai enfin retrouvé. Tu vas mourir ! ricana l'espèce de masse visqueuse.

Les filles, surprises par ses paroles, se regardèrent pour savoir si quelqu'un comprenait. C'est alors qu'une énorme boule de feu apparut et se dirigea vers le petit groupe. Cependant personne ne semblait l'avoir vu.

Vont elles pouvoir l'éviter ? De qui parle leur ennemi ?


	4. Premier combat

CHAPITRE 03

Un cri d'alerte fit sursauter les sailors et celles ci n'eurent que le temps de sauter pour éviter l'attaque, qui alla s'écraser sur une statue.

Tout le monde va bien ? Tu vas regretter d'être venu. Nous sommes les Sailors et au nom de la lune nous allons te punir, s'exclama Chibimoon.

Illusion aquatique, agis tout de suite

Eclair suprême, agis tout de suite

Le monstre reçu l'attaque de plein fouet. C'est alors que les filles entendirent s'élever de la fumée, qui entourait leur ennemi, un rire strident.

Ah, Ah, Ah ! Ce n'est pas avec des piqûres de moustique que vous allez me battre.  
Déferlante infernale !

Une énorme sphère noire fonça alors sur les guerrières. Celles ci furent percutées par l'attaque maléfique. Amusée, la créature démoniaque continuait d'enchaîner ses attaques. Les sailors étaient débordées, leurs attaques ne lui faisaient rien et elles étaient toutes plus ou moins blessées. C'est alors qu'Anthéros apparut devant les filles.

Vous ne devez pas utiliser votre magie. Celle ci est à un niveau trop faible pour le vaincre. Pour gagner, il va falloir utiliser votre force physique ou une arme blanche.

Merci du conseil, répondit Jupiter d'un ton ironique.

Attendez, je vais m'en charger s'exclama Uranus.

Les cinq filles se retournèrent pour voir les Outher qui venaient d'arriver. Celles ci avaient été appelé en renfort par Usagi qui avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Uranus fit alors apparaître son talisman et fonça sur l'espèce de masse gélatineuse.

Cette fois ci, les coups d'épée semblaient l'affaiblir mais une contre attaque bien placée lui permit d'assommer Uranus. Pendant que Neptune et Mercure s'occupaient d'elle, ChibiMoon et Jupiter décidèrent de tenter leur chance avec les armes que les soldats venaient d'apporter.

Tu es prête ChibiMoon, il est déjà bien amoché. Il faut qu'on vise la tête ou le cœur.

OK et advienne que pourra !

Les deux filles s'élancèrent et réussirent à le frapper en plein coeur.

C'est donc dans un hurlement de haine que le monstre se décomposa en un tas de cendres.

De retour au palais, les filles furent accueillies par Usagi. Cependant, au lieu de leur dire d'aller se reposer, celle ci tint un tout autre discours.

Je suis très heureuse que vous soyez revenues saines et sauves mais nos nouveaux ennemis sont bien plus puissants que ceux contre lesquels nous nous sommes battus jusqu'à maintenant. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé que vous alliez partir en entraînement sur l'île de la lune rose avec Luna, Artémis, Diana et Anthéros pour vous coacher.

Un soupir de mécontentement parcourut alors les "rangs". Mais lorsqu'elles y réfléchissaient, cet entraînement devenait alors nécessaire voir indispensable.

Quand partirons nous ? demanda Chibi.

Le plus tôt possible. Dès que vous serez remises de vos blessures.

En effet, quelques jours plus tard, les filles embarquèrent en direction de l'île, mais aucunes ne pouvaient alors penser que ce lieu détenait un grand secret en son sein.

Quel est donc ce secret ? Réussiront elles à augmenter assez leur force en vue du prochain affrontement ?


	5. Reve ou réalité ?

CHAPITRE 04

L'île de la lune rose ressemblait au paradis. Une plage de sable blanc, une eau turquoise, de la verdure à perte de vue, … le rêve. Toutes étaient très déçues de savoir qu'elles ne pourraient sûrement pas profiter pleinement de cet endroit paradisiaque.

Allez les filles, on redescend sur terre. Le temps nous est compté, rappela Anthéros.

D'accord, on te suit répondirent les filles en chœur, d'un ton morose.

En s'enfonçant dans la forêt, sur le chemin qui menait à la maison, Chibi ressentit une sensation d'oppression en passant à côté d'un plan d'eau.

Je me demande bien pourquoi ce lieu m'attire, pensa t-elle.

La maison se trouvait au centre de l'île. Elle était cachée de l'extérieur, ce qui donnait une certaine tranquillité à l'endroit.

L'entraînement commencera demain avec le lever du soleil, je vous conseille d'aller vous reposer. Pour les chambres, je vous laisse vous débrouiller entre vous. Sur ce, bonne fin de journée.

Luna avait été la plus directe du monde et les filles ne la laissèrent pas une seconde fois afficher une telle autorité. Elles choisirent donc leur chambre et après un repas frugal, allèrent se coucher.

Ahhhh , tel fut le cri que les filles poussèrent le lendemain lorsqu'elles furent réveillées avec un gant glacé appliqué dans le dos. N'ayant pas appréciées du tout, celles ci pourchassèrent les responsables de ce réveil plutôt abrupt pour les mouiller eux aussi. Après cette brève partie de rigolade, les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Anthéros prit alors la parole :

Bon, les exercices vont se partager en 3 grands pôles :

¤ la méditation pour augmenter la force de vos attaques en trouvant l'équilibre entre la rage de gagner et la réflexion.

¤ L'endurance et la « gymnastique » pour augmenter votre résistance, votre souplesse et votre force physique

¤ Le travail des armes blanches comme l'épée et les arts martiaux car ce sont les rares choses qui peuvent atteindre notre ennemi si nos forces magiques ne sont pas assez puissantes

Luna va s'occuper de tous ce qui est méditation, Anthéros du travail des armes, Diana et moi de l'endurance reprit Artémis. Des questions ? Alors au travail !

La journée se révéla exténuante. Leurs petits entraîneurs ne leur laissaient pas une minute, comme si le destin de la planète était entre leurs mains. Mais n'était il pas depuis toujours entre leurs mains. De nombreuses interrogations parcouraient les esprits des guerrières : pourquoi ne puis je pas être une fille normale ? Vivre simplement mon rêve ? Qui est réellement Anthéros et qui sera l'élue ? Qu'est ce qu'on mange ce soir ? Mais la fatigue sortait toujours gagnante du combat physique et psychique qu'elles menaient et le retour à la maison était devenu le synonyme de la fin du calvaire de la journée. A la fin de la première semaine, des améliorations commençaient à être visible mais pas encore assez importantes pour réussir à battre leur ennemi.

Les filles, nous sommes très fiers de vous. Nous avons donc décidé, d'un commun accord, de vous laisser votre après midi pour vous reposer. Mais on reprendra les exos demain matin.

Ouaiiis. On vous adore !

Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Rei.

Et si on allait se promener ou se baigner répondit Minako.

Bonne idée conclua Makoto.

Les filles partirent en quête d'un lieu où elles pourraient décompresser et s'amuser. C'est alors qu'elles se retrouvèrent devant le plan d'eau à l'origine du sentiment d'oppression de Chibi en arrivant. Ce petit lac était alimenté par une cascade et on pouvait y voir au milieu une petite île où poussait un énorme arbre.

La dernière à l'eau est une poule mouillée !

Ce défi proposé par Minako fut les dernières paroles prononcées avant que le lieu ne s'emplisse de rires et du bruit des nombreuses batailles d'eau qui s'engagèrent. Au bout d'un moment le calme était revenu et Chibi décida d'aller tout simplement nager. Cependant, le même pressentiment qu'à l'arrivée commençait à l'envahir à nouveau. N'écoutant que son instinct, la petite princesse prit donc la direction de l'île pour pouvoir enfin découvrir la raison de son malaise. La force qui l'attirait vers l'île ne faisait que d'augmenter au fur et à mesure que la distance les séparant rétrécissait. C'est alors que Minako se plaça devant elle pour lui annoncer qu'elles devaient rentrer à la maison. Chibi acquiesça sans rien dire et fit demi-tour. Cependant, sur le chemin du retour, l'attraction de l'île mystérieuse l'obsédait et son désir de savoir enflait à vue d'œil. Alors que la maison s'était endormie, Chibi fut réveillée en sursaut par une voix mystérieuse qui l'appelait. Celle ci était d'une douceur incroyable comme celle d'une mère chantant pour son enfant. C'est alors que, comme hypnotisée, celle ci se leva pour se diriger vers le lac de l'après midi. Arrivée à destination, elle le traversa par on ne sait quel moyen (sans être mouillée) et se retrouva alors devant un arbre majestueux. Toujours plongée dans cette sorte de torpeur, Chibi posa alors sa main sur le tronc. Un bruit sourd venant des entrailles de la Terre se fit entendre et un passage apparut découvrant un escalier interminable. Reprenant alors légèrement ses esprits, la petite princesse se retourna et se retrouva alors devant un pont en bois qui reliait les bords d'un canyon sans fonds. De l'autre côté, on pouvait apercevoir une colonne sur laquelle semblait reposer un objet. Une fois traversée, elle se retrouva alors devant un magnifique livre semblant relié par le soleil et la lune. La curiosité et la fascination prenant le dessus sur toute rationalité, elle tendit alors sa main pour ouvrir le magnifique ouvrage et en découvrir son contenu. Mais, à ce moment, un grand éclair zébra la voûte de la grotte et Chibi se réveilla.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Tout cela paraissait si réel ; on pouvait sentir le parfum des fleurs et l'humidité du souterrain. Est ce simplement mon pressentiment ou alors une vision de ce qui l'y a réellement sur cet îlot ?

Tout allait très vite dans sa tête, les hypothèses déferlaient tel un ouragan. Mais le sommeil reprit le dessus sur toute cette activité fébrile et Chibi replongea dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, l'entraînement reprit comme à son habitude et Chibi décida de n'en parler à personne pensant que c'était seulement son imagination qui lui avait jouer des tours.

Cependant, à l'autre bout de l'île, une forme noire et gluante faisait son apparition et se dirigeait lentement mais inexorablement vers la maison des sailors. L'attaque devenait imminente alors que les filles n'étaient pas encore assez fortes.

Pressentiment ou prémonition ? Échec ou réussite ?


	6. A l'intérieur de l'arbre

**CHAPITRE 05**

L'attaque se produisit alors que tout le monde était réuni autour d'un des nombreux chefs d'œuvre culinaires de Makoto.

Ah de nos jours ces monstres n'ont plus aucun sens des conventions. On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne faut pas faire des bêtises lorsqu'on est à table ; renchérit Minako Pour la peine ; nous allons te punir et manger le gâteau toutes seules. Na !

Les autres (qui étaient déjà transformées) ne savaient plus où se mettre en voyant Minako se ridiculiser littéralement devant l'énorme boule de glu « humaine ».

Minako, tu te décides. On n'a pas toute la soirée ; cria Sailor mars.

Celle ci avait d'ailleurs un air exaspéré par les pitreries de son amie.

Excuse moi. Vénus cristal power, make up !

Cette fois ci, le combat pouvait réellement commencé. Leur ennemi était aussi fort que le précédent et malgré leur entraînement, les filles encaissaient les coups et n'arrivaient pas à les rendre. Tout allait très vite dans la tête de Chibimoon. Elle cherchait vainement la faiblesse du monstre ; ou un point d'entrer pour pouvoir l'attaquer. Mais, rien à faire. Il semblait être entourer d'une bulle de protection impassable et de centaines de paires d'yeux dans le dos et sur les côtés. C'est alors qu'elle repensa au livre de ses rêves. Peut être contenait il la solution à leur problème et la façon de le vaincre. Et s'il n'existait pas ? De toute façon, dans l'état des choses, il faut tout tenter.

Mercure, couvre moi. J'ai une petite idée mais pour cela il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose.

OK pas de problèmes. On s'occupe de lui. Bonne chance, on en a toutes besoin.

Chibimoon partit donc en courant vers l'arbre qui pourrait se révéler salvateur pour elles. Mais, au lieu que le monstre continue d'attaquer les sailors, celui ci commença à poursuivre Chibi tout en multipliant ses attaques, comme ci il savait ce qu'elle allait faire et qu'il en avait peur. Les sailors, surprises par ce retournement de situation, mirent quelques secondes à réagir et se placèrent immédiatement devant leur adversaire pour l'empêcher de continuer sa folle poursuite. Après une dure traversée, Chibi arriva en fin au pied de l'arbre et après avoir reprit son souffle, posa délicatement sa main sur le tronc. Comme dans son rêve, l'escalier apparut et, au moment où elle y pénétrait, le monstre fut bloqué par une sorte de barrière au niveau de l'entrée de l'escalier.

Ne t'en fais pas Chibimoon. Fonce ! On s'occupe de lui.

Encouragée par les paroles de Sailor Mars, Chibi s'engouffra toujours plus profondément à la recherche d'une solution. Tout était identique à son rêve, le moindre détail, le moindre bruit. Sans le moindre doute, elle traversa le pont qui la séparait de son but. Le livre était encore plus beau que ce qu'elle en avait vu la veille. Mais le doute la submergea au moment de prendre l'écrit, un doute sur la validité de son geste et si elle avait mériter de le prendre. C'est à ce moment qu'apparut Anthéros (ne me demandez pas comment il est arrivé à cet endroit, je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Mais si vous avez des hypothèses, écrivez moi) plus digne et sérieux que jamais. Cependant, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux comme un espoir insondable qu'il reposait sur les frêles épaules de la jeune fille.

Prend le, tu ne risques rien mais tes amies qui se battent dehors oui, si tu ne te décides pas rapidement.

Encouragée par ces paroles, Chibi franchit donc la dernière étape et s'empara de l'ouvrage. C'est alors que la même voix résonna et que la pièce fut emplie d'une intense lumière blanche. Celle ci s'échappa de l'arbre et frappa le monstre en plein cœur. Celui ci disparut, avant que les filles eurent le temps de réagir, dans un sinistre cri d'agonie et de souffrance.

Une fois que la clarté disparut complètement et que le soleil reprit son rôle. Les filles purent enfin voir l'étendue des conséquences. Le monstre avait été éliminé (bonne nouvelle) mais elle s'inquiétait pour Chibi. Elles la trouvèrent inconsciente à la place de l'arbre (et oui, l'arbre a disparu) avec à ses côtés Anthéros. Avec les plus grandes précautions, les sailors la ramena à la maison pour lui prodiguer tous les soins nécessaires ainsi qu'au petit animal. Sur le chemin du retour, perturbée par ce qui venait de se passer, Amy posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Je me demande bien comment elle a pu rentrer dans cet arbre et comment elle savait qu'il y avait un moyen de combattre notre ennemi à l'intérieur.

Elle nous le dira une fois qu'elle sera remise mais pour l'instant ne restons pas dehors et accélérons. Il faut la soigner.

Sur ces dernières paroles de Rei, les filles allongèrent le pas et regagnèrent leur demeure.

Où est le livre ? Pourquoi la barrière n'a t-elle pas agi sur Chibi ?


	7. Amnésie

**CHAPITRE 06**

Au bout d'une heure, Chibi finit finalement par reprendre conscience. Tout était flou dans sa tête et la migraine ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses sinon empirer. Un énorme soupir retentit dans la pièce. Les filles étaient autour du lit de la convalescente et le soulagement pouvait se lire sur leur visage. Makoto prit alors la parole :

Alors comment te sens tu ?

J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu une montagne sur la tête ou d'avoir un marteau piqueur à l'intérieur du crâne mais sinon ça va bien.

Tu nous as fait une sacré frayeur. Comment savais tu qu'il y avait un moyen de gagner dans l'arbre ? Et comment as tu fais pour y entrer alors que le monstre est resté coincé dehors ?

Hier soir, j'ai fait un rêve assez étrange où je rentrais dans ce fameux arbre. J'ai juste refait les gestes que j'avais fait dans mon rêve. De toute façon, il fallait tout essayer pour battre l'autre pas beau. Alors au point où on en était, j'ai préféré tenter le coup. Et cela a marché.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans l'arbre ? renchérit Minako.

Il y avait… Je ne m'en souviens plus.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est sûrement le choc qui cause cette légère perte de mémoire, la rassura Amy. Tu devrais t'en souvenir quand tu te seras bien reposée. Bon, maintenant, il faut que tu dormes. Nous allons te laisser.

Les filles repartirent donc et la laissèrent se reposer. Mais, cet oubli la tracassait comme si un événement majeur pour l'avenir des choses s'était produit. Qu'il y avait il ? Cette question la hantait. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir parler à Anthéros ou à Luna. Peut être aurait il su quelque chose sur ce qui s'était passé ? Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sombra tout de même dans le sommeil sous l'œil pensif et protecteur d'Anthéros. Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, celui ci décida donc d'aller en reconnaissance dans la forêt pour constater les dégâts probables.

La discussion battait son plein dans le salon de la maison. Le sujet en était le retour au palais.

C'est beaucoup trop lent. Il nous faudrait des années pour réussir à devenir assez puissantes pour le battre. Le spectacle de tout à l'heure nous en a montré la preuve. Depuis plus d'une semaine, on trime je ne sais pas combien d'heure par jour et nos attaques lui ont fait encore moins d'effet que la première fois. Il faut rentrer et trouver assez de renseignements pour créer une véritable contre attaque.

Rei parlait à toute vitesse. Les autres semblaient d'avis avec elle mais un doute planait tout de même dans l'atmosphère.

Si seulement, Chibi se rappelait comment elle a fait pour le détruire. Et encore, on ne sait même pas si ce qu'elle a utilisé une fois pourrait resservir. Bon, de toute façon cela ne sert à rien de rester assis à tourner autour du pot. On rentre oui ou non ?

Je pense qu'il faut rentrer, dit Luna d'un ton pensif, le palais est sans protection et l'entraînement ne porte pas ses fruits. On aura tout de même essayer. (soupir) Allez faire vos valises, on partira demain matin à l'aube.

De retour au palais, les filles firent tout de suite un compte rendu détaillé à Usagi. L'énonciation des faits la préoccupait beaucoup. Le sentiment d'impuissance se ressentait en chacune d'elle et était accentué par le fait que Chibi ne se souvenait toujours pas et qu'elle détenait peut être le moyen de les battre. Anthéros, qui était perché sur l'épaule de Chibi, se pencha soudain vers son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots :

Est ce que je pourrais te parler en privé ?

D'accord mais pas tout de suite. J'essaierais de me libérer dans la soirée.

Après le dîner, la princesse lady Sérénity décida d'aller prendre l'air dans le jardin. Celui ci était bercé par les rayons de la lune, ce qui donnait une certaine sérénité au lieu. Tout était calme. Tout à coup, Anthéros surgit de derrière un arbre et alla se poser sur le banc en marbre blanc.

Chibi, tu ne te rappelles toujours de rien ? Au sujet de l'attaque, je veux dire.

Non, c'est le néant. J'ai beau y réfléchir, c'est comme si la solution était enfermée dans une malle avec un gigantesque cadenas rouillé.

Concentre toi. On va faire un essai. Tu as posé ta main sur l'arbre et un passage avec un escalier s'est ouvert. Tu es d'accord.

Oui, jusqu'ici je m'en souviens assez bien.

Tu as descendu les escaliers et tu t'es retrouvée devant un pont. As tu traversé ce pont ?Anthéros tentait désespérément de l'aider à se souvenir en lui glissant de légers indices à chaque fois qu'il lui répétait la même histoire. Puis, au bout de plusieurs tentatives.

Il y avait une colonne qui supportait quelque chose. Quelque chose de brillant comme plusieurs soleils.

Bien, continue. Tu y es presque.

Sur la colonne, il y avait… Je n'y arrives pas.

Essaye !

Il y avait…il y avait un …un LIVRE. Oui, c'est ça. Un magnifique livre. Tu es apparu alors que je doutais et tu m'as encouragé à le prendre puis il y a eu un grand éclair blanc. Mais, ou est il maintenant ? Les filles n'ont rien trouvé quand elles m'ont ramassé.

La joie pouvait se lire dans les yeux du petit animal mais aussi l'embarras. Les rouages de son cerveau marchaient à toutes vitesses. Devait il être direct ou lui annoncer avec douceur ?

Anthéros, sait tu ou il est ?

Il est en toi.

Quoi ! Mais c'est impossible voyons. Tu as vu la taille de l'objet. Tu as bu quoi ce soir pour raconter de telle bêtise.

Écoute moi au lieu de t'énerver. Si tu veux avoir une preuve, tu peux le faire apparaître. Pour cela, il suffit juste que tu penses très fort à lui et que tu lui demandes qu'il vienne.

Tu en parles comme s'il était humain et qu'il avait la science infuse. Tu es complètement dingue.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille partit en toute hâte laissant Anthéros seul dans la nuit. Il était sidéré par sa réaction, surtout pour quelqu'un qui peut se transformer en sailor et qui a déjà vu beaucoup de choses plus étranges que cela. Un soupir l'arracha à sa stupéfaction.

Hummm (soupir). De toute façon, elle devra se rendre compte tôt ou tard que ce n'est pas elle qui pourra décider de son avenir car le tien, petite princesse, est intimement lié à celui de cette planète.

Quel est donc le destin que lui réserves Anthéros ? Le livre est il réellement en elle ?


	8. Révélation

**CHAPITRE 07**

Chibi était au comble de la consternation par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Le livre était en elle. Ceci était complètement impossible pour elle.

Courir ne sert à rien. Peut être trouverai-je des réponses au près du feu sacré et saurai-je enfin où il est ?

Le calme le plus absolu régnait dans la salle, seul le crépitement des flammes brisait celui ci. Chibi implorait le feu de répondre à ces interrogations ou de lui donner le moindre petit indice. Mais aucunes images n'apparaissaient dans le brasier. Malgré, l'échec des premières tentatives, la petite princesse continuait sans relâche de prier comme si sa vie future était mise en jeu.

Alors que le découragement commençait à la guetter (au bout de 2 heures, c'est quand même compréhensible), le feu commença à se brouiller et elle peut enfin avoir sa réponse. C'était elle, c'était son image qui était apparu.

Alors, tu es vraiment en moi. Alors apparaît en ce lieu. Dévoile toi devant mes yeux!

TOC, TOC !

Un coup sur la porte de la salle la sortit alors de sa concentration.

Oui, entrez.

Princesse, quelqu'un voudrait vous parler. Il vous attend dans le jardin, lui annonça un valet.

Qui est ce ?

Il m'a demandé de vous en laisser la surprise.

Très bien, dites lui que j'arrive, répondit elle toute intriguée par ce mystérieux visiteur.

Une fois sur le lieu de rendez vous, Chibi put enfin découvrir son interlocuteur. Celui ci était en train de contempler l'astre lunaire. Ces vêtements et ses cheveux d'un blanc immaculé semblaient luire baignés par la douce lueur accordée par la pleine lune. Lorsque celui ci se retourna vers la jeune princesse, celle ci sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Le jeune homme en question n'était personne d'autre que Hélios. Sans toute attente, elle lui sauta alors dans les bras.

Hélios, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir! Tu m'as tant manqué!

Toi aussi, douce amie.

Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? J'espère que tu vas au moins resté quelques temps au palais.

Je suis venu te parler du livre. Le livre que tu as trouvé dans l'arbre sur l'île de la Lune Rose.

Mais ! Mais, comment es tu au courant pour cette histoire? Qui t'en as parlé? Réponds moi !

C'est. Comment te dire cela? C'est moi qui t'ai envoyé le rêve où tu entres dans l'arbre.

Cette dernière phrase eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur Chibi. Se dégageant de ses bras et au bord des larmes, elle réussit enfin à lui poser une dernière question sur un ton comportant un certain reproche.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as tu fait cela?

Toutes les réponses à tes questions sont à l'intérieur du livre. Je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons tu refuses de l'ouvrir mais, je te conjure d'oublier ton instinct et de l'ouvrir ! Je suis désolé mais je dois partir. En espérant te revoir le plus tôt possible, douce amie.

C'est alors qu'Hélios disparu dans une lumière dorée. Chibi ne savait plus quoi penser mais ce que son aimé lui avait dit l'avait totalement bouleversé. Elle avait une totale confiance en lui mais quelque chose l'arrêtait quand elle voulait consulter cet ouvrage.

De loin, caché dans un arbre, Anthéros regardait sa petite protégée se diriger vers le palais tout en étant plongée dans ses pensées. Il était satisfait qu'Hélios ait mené à bien sa mission. Désormais, il fallait attendre que l'élue se décide enfin à voir la vérité en face et à accepter sa destinée.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la discussion avec Hélios et Chibi avait décidé de ne plus penser à cette histoire pendant quelques temps. Cependant, c'est à ce moment qu'un monstre décida de se manifester.

Chibi, une nouvelle attaque s'est produite au sud de la ville! lança Amy

J'arrive tout de suite !

A cet instant, l'hypothèse que l'attaquant soit de la même nature que celui de l'île lui traversa l'esprit. Les filles n'avaient alors aucune chance contre lui.

Je dois le faire. Je dois le libérer, ici mes sentiments ne rentrent plus en compte seule la survie est importante.

Chibi venait de faire un grand pas en comprenant une partie de ses devoirs. Elle commença à sommer le livre d'apparaître devant elle, en lui indiquant que c'était peut être une question de vie ou de mort.

Au bout de plusieurs tentatives, une grande lumière apparut dans la chambre et un magnifique ouvrage se matérialisa juste devant la jeune fille ébahie. Le livre était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. En l'ouvrant, elle y découvrit alors des caractères inconnus. Ceux ci étaient tout en rondeur et arabesques. C'est alors que, comme dans un vieux souvenirs, la signification des courbes commença à revenir à l'esprit de Chibi. Des lettres, des mots puis des phrases se matérialisaient devant ses yeux. Cependant le temps était compté. Dieu sait ce qu'il pouvait se passer au même instant quelque part dans la ville avec cet être maléfique en liberté. Devait-elle prendre le livre avec elle et peut-être fournir une arme sans équivalence à l'ennemi ou laisser cacher cet objet et tenter de le battre avec les moyens du bord. Alors qu'elle se posait la question, son émetteur clignota. C'était Sailor Jupiter :

Chibi, ne t'inquiètes pas, le monstre a été maîtrisé. Il ne s'agissait pas du même type que ceux que l'on a combattu les 2 dernières fois. Il a simplement fallu 2 attaques pour l'avoir.

Je suis soulagée de vous savoir saines et sauves. A tout à l'heure au palais alors!

Oui, à plus.

Tout de suite après cette nouvelle, l'attention de la jeune fille fut recaptée par le livre. Elle avait désormais le temps de découvrir son contenu et peut être une technique pour combattre ce nouvel adversaire. La curiosité l'emporta et elle décida donc de s'employer à sa lecture.

Assise au coin de sa fenêtre, celle ci se plongea donc dans sa lecture. Toute son attention était reportée dans la lecture de ses pages enluminées. Cependant, au bout de quelques pages, Chibi commença à perdre ses couleurs. Puis, d'un coup d'un seul, celle ci devint alors blanche comme un linge et, les yeux perdus dans le vide, lâcha le livre sur le sol qui disparut avant d'entrer en contact avec la moquette.

Aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa gorge et des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Ce qu'elle venait de lire ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ce ne pouvait être que des mensonges.

C'est alors que les filles firent irruption dans sa chambre.

Chibi, mais que t'arrive t-il ? demanda avec inquiétude Minako.

La jeune fille ne répondait pas et de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Les sailors ne savaient plus quoi faire. Tous leurs appels restaient sans réponse. Elles décidèrent donc de la laisser un moment tranquille malgré leurs inquiétudes à son sujet.

Alors qu'elles sortaient de la chambre, des cris de révolte et d'incompréhension se bousculaient dans l'esprit de la jeune guerrière :

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas réaliser mon rêve ? Je veux une réponse ! Dites moi pourquoi ?

Arrivé au moment du dîner, l'angoisse et l'inquiétude étaient palpables chez les 4 combattantes. Cependant celles ci furent rassurées lorsqu'elles virent Chibi avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait réussi à reprendre le dessus mais elle adressa un regard noir et glacial vers Anthéros. Franchement, il aurait pu lui dire tout ça beaucoup plus tôt (si j'avais su et ben je serais pas venue).

Le repas se déroula donc comme à son habitude dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tout à coup, Mamoru s'éclipsa pour répondre à un appel téléphonique. Usagi profita alors de cette sortie inespérée pour mettre son entourage dans la confidence du plan qu'elle était en train de mettre sur pied.

Vous êtes tous au courant que dans 2 semaines, nous allons fêter l'anniversaire de Mamoru. Pour cette raison, j'aimerais donc lui faire la surprise d'un grand bal en son honneur. Pour cela, j'aurais donc besoin de votre aide et de votre discrétion pour préparer la salle, le menu et tout ce qui convient pour la fête. Qu'en dites vous ?

On est tous avec toi répondit en choeur la table réjouie à cette idée.

Tout à coup, le silence et une tentative de discrétion retomba dans la salle lorsque l'intéressé refit son apparition. On pouvait alors lire sur son visage les soupçons qu'il avait à propos d'un futur complot à son égard mais personne ne vendit la mèche.

Au moment d'aller se coucher, Anthéros décida alors d'aller souhaiter une bonne nuit à sa petite protégée. Il va sans dire que celui ci appréhendait sa réaction aux vues du regard qu'elle lui avait lancé. Il en avait déduit qu'elle avait enfin consulté le livre sacré et qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas du en apprécier son contenu. Prenant son courage à 2 "mains" (plutôt à 2 ailes), il entra enfin dans la chambre où il trouva la jeune fille très calme en train de brosser son opulente chevelure couleur du ciel s'embrasant. Sans se retourner et devinant qui se trouvait derrière elle, elle commença à parler :

Tu avais raison pour le livre. Il était bien en moi. Mais réponds moi! Quel est ton rôle dans toute cette histoire?

Je suis le messager et le guide.

Pourquoi Hélios est il impliqué là dedans ?

Il est le détenteur d'une force qui est vitale pour cette planète et sa survie. Et puis, ...

Anthéros ne pouvait déclarer ouvertement à la jeune fille que les sentiments que le gardien lui portait rentrait en compte dans l'énorme problème qu'il tentait de résoudre. A ce moment, Chibi posa sa brosse et se retourna de telle sorte qu'Anthéros vit le regard atterré et remplit de tristesse de la princesse.

Pourquoi moi Anthéros ? Pourquoi est ce que c'est moi qui doit ... ?

De quoi traite le livre ? Que veut elle dire ? Quel est son rêve ? Que doit elle donc faire ?


	9. Flash back

**CHAPITRE 08**

Les 2 semaines les séparant du bal passèrent à une vitesse inimaginable. Le secret, ayant été bien gardé, l'intéressé fut réellement surpris lorsqu'une salle entière en tenue de soirée lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. Les jeunes femmes rivalisaient d'élégance. Soie et rubans étaient tous au rendez vous. Les sailors, plus belles que jamais, avaient revêtu des robes aux couleurs de leur planète: bleue et sobre pour Amy, rouge et fendue pour Rei, verte et fleurie pour Makoto et enfin, orange et très décolletée pour Minako. Chibi, elle, portait une robe d'un blanc rosé avec une coupe style antiquité grecque. Son seul ornement était la rose blanche qu'elle avait planté dans ses cheveux relevés en chignon. Ainsi vêtue, on aurait dit une nymphe céleste descendue sur Terre.

Tout à coup, quelques notes de musique résonnèrent dans la salle. Le bal débutait... C'est alors qu'une voix douce et suave se fit entendre dans le dos de Chibi.

M'accorderiez vous cette danse belle demoiselle?

Hélios était là tendant sa main à l'encontre de la jeune fille.

Comment pourrais je refuser? répondit elle dans un sourire qui illuminait tout son visage.

Voir ce couple valser était un plaisir pour les yeux. On aurait dit un couple d'ange descendu des cieux. Il existait une symbiose parfaite entre les 2 danseurs. Chacun comprenait parfaitement l'autre et pouvait prévoir sa réaction. D'ailleurs, tout semblait parfait pour eux. Tout l'était jusqu'à ce que...

Une puissance maléfique d'une force sans précédent envahit en un instant la salle. Une atmosphère lourde et sans le moindre souffle tomba sur les invités.

Mercury cristal power, make up

Mars cristal power, make up

Jupiter cristal power, make up

Venus cristal power, make up

Mini moon cristal power, make up

Les sailors guettaient le moindre indice qui leur indiquerait où apparaîtrait leur ennemi. De plus, les outhers n'étant pas présentes, la tension était palpable autour d'elles. Du fond de la salle, elles virent alors se dessiner avec horreur la silhouette d'un homme. Cependant, celui ci comme les précédents semblait constitué exclusivement de mélasse.

Mais dites moi, il n'y a que du beau monde ce soir. C'est dommage j'ai oublié mon costume. Bon, je vais tout de même me présenter. Je me nomme Shadow et mon but est la mort et le destruction.

Un sourire maléfique se dessinait lentement sur le visage de Shadow. Il semblait s'amuser de la situation. Au contraire, les sailors étaient au comble de la consternation. Une telle arrivée était vraiment déconcertante. Le silence régnait dans la salle jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement de panique commençât. Tous les invités, effrayés, tentait désespérément de fuir de cet endroit et surtout de celui qui revendiquait mort et destruction. Mais, telle ne fût pas leur surprise voir leur cauchemar, lorsque tous sans exception furent arrêtés par une barrière d'énergie.

Ne cherchez pas à vous enfuir! Toutes les issues sont condamnées... Par moi et une jolie petite barrière! Ah ah ah ah !

Ce rire grave résonnait dans toutes les têtes et amplifiaient la peur chez les gens. Les enfants pleuraient tandis que leurs mères, apeurées et tremblantes, essayaient vainement de les calmer. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Rhapsodie de l'eau, agis tout de suite

Cercles de feu, agissez tout de suite

Les sailors attaquaient sans cesse mais cela ne faisait rien à Shadow. Celui ci les déviaient comme ci ce n'étaient que de simples piqûres de moustiques.

Vous ne savez faire que cela? C'est vraiment pitoyable, ah ah ah ah ! Voir pathétique.

Les commentaires et les ricanements de leur ennemi distillaient peu à peu son lot de découragement dans l'esprit des guerrières.

A quoi bon continuer alors que rien ne semble l'atteindre ?

Telle était la pensée commune des filles. Toutes sauf pour une. Alors que les autres étaient en train de faiblir, elle seule continuait d'attaquer sans relâche. Sailor Chibi Moon ne cessait de l'attaquer en tentant de mettre à jour son point faible. Mais ce qui était le plus effrayant pour ceux qui étaient témoins de ce combat meurtrier, c'était la haine que l'on pouvait lire dans leurs yeux. Une haine qui semblait venir de la nuit des temps et qui s'amplifiait encore, et encore entre les 2 combattants.

Tu commences à m'agacer, jeune fille. Éclats noirs !

Aussitôt, une énorme boule d'énergie noire comme le jais apparût devant Shadow. Celle ci éclata alors en une dizaine de plus petites boules qui foncèrent en un éclair sur Chibi Moon. Plusieurs fois, celle ci évita de justesse les attaques. Mais, elle n'avait pas aperçu celle qui arrivait derrière elle. Tout se passa alors en une fraction de seconde.

Chibi Moon, derrière toi! hurla Hélios.

Mais, il était trop tard pour qu'elle l'évite. Hélios qui courait vers elle eu donc juste le temps de la pousser mais celui ci pris l'attaque de plein fouet. Avec horreur, Chibi vit alors tomber sur le sol le corps inconscient de son chevalier.

Non ! pourquoi as tu fait cela ? Pourquoi m'as tu poussé ?

D'énormes larmes coulaient sur les joues de Chibi Moon qui serait contre son coeur la tête de son prince. Aucun sons mis à part ses pleurs n'étaient audibles dans la grande salle. Même Shadow avait cessé d'attaquer. Il la regardait désormais avec une sorte d'appréhension dans laquelle se mêlait la crainte et la joie.

La douleur serrait le coeur de Chibi douloureusement. Tout à coup, comme si un voile s'était déchiré, des images vinrent à son esprit. Tout se bousculait. Un paysage grandiose, une femme resplendissant de lumière, la mort de celle ci par un être venu des ténèbres les plus profonds, l'enchantement qui l'enfermait à jamais. Tel un vieux flash back en noir et blanc, des souvenirs d'une existence passée lui revenait en mémoire. Avec la même rapidité que lors de leur apparition, les images disparurent. Entourée par une force énorme, la guerrière allongea doucement Hélios sur le sol pour se relever ensuite avec la plus grande dignité comme ci se qu'elle venait de voir l'avait transformé en une autre personne. Toutes traces de larmes ou de peine avaient disparu de ces traits, seule restait de la colère.

Shadow, être des ténèbres. Tu as donc réussi à te libérer de ta prison.

Les filles regardaient Chibi Moon avec étonnement. En effet, elle venait de s'adresser à leur ennemi dans un langage inconnu de tous (même d'Amy alors c'est pour dire!). De son côté, Shadow semblait exulté.

C'était donc bien toi! Je ...

Tais toi! Tu t'es peut être libéré mais moi aussi. Je te conseille de t'en aller car tu n'as pas retrouvé tous tes pouvoirs et je n'aurai aucun mal à t'éclater.

La joie du monstre était de plus en plus grande devant l'attitude de défi de Chibi. On aurait dit qu'il attendait cette confrontation depuis des milliers d'années.

Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ton caractère. Bien, très bien. Soit, le prochain combat aura lieu quand nous serons au maximum de nos capacités. A bientôt petite princesse !

Shadow disparut alors dans un nuage de fumée laissant derrière lui des spectateurs abasourdis et une jeune femme dont les yeux brillaient d'une haine et d'une colère inépuisable.

Que s'est il passé entre eux? Quel est leur lien? Quels sont ses souvenirs?


	10. Acceptation

**Chapitre 09**

Tout était redevenu calme dans le palais. Les invités se remettaient doucement de leurs frayeurs.

Pendant ce temps, Chibi se trouvait au chevet d'Hélios toujours inconscient. Celui ci n'avait été victime que d'un léger traumatisme. Les seules séquelles à son réveil se résumeront en une énorme migraine et de nombreuses contusions. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux tout en réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se produire : la rencontre avec Shadow, la blessure d'Hélios, ces souvenirs venant de nul part, …

Que puis je faire ? Je dois sûrement être capable de faire quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Qu s'est il passé ?

Tout allait très vite dans sa tête, les pensées se croisaient et se recroisaient sans fin.

Chibi… Chibi !

Oh, pardon ! Je ne faisais pas attention. Que disais tu Anthéros ?

J'essayais de te dire qu'il va falloir que tu quittes le palais. Tu dois désormais t'entraîner afin de contrôler les pouvoirs que tu as réveillé. Je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais.

Oui, oui, je suis d'accord. Je ferais donc ce que l'on attend de moi. Mais …

Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il ne lui arrivera rien, tu peux partir tranquille. Je te le promets.

Très bien !

Sur 4 autres planètes, 4 jeunes gens prenaient la même décision. Tous les acteurs étaient donc en train de se mettre en place. Le véritable combat se profilait à l'horizon.

Une résolution sans faille se lisait sur le visage de la jeune princesse alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle où se trouvaient ses parents. Le bruit de ses talons se répercutait sans fin dans le couloir de marbre jusqu'au moment où Chibi arriva à destination. A l'intérieur de la pièce, le roi et la reine se reposaient autour d'une tasse de thé en discutant des derniers événements. L'inquiétude marquait profondément les deux visages.

Papa, maman, je dois absolument vous parler.

Nous t'écoutons ma chéri, répondit la reine. De quoi veux tu nous entretenir ?

Voilà, je vais partir quelques temps du palais afin de m'entraîner avec Anthéros, et cela le plus tôt possible.

Pourquoi si vite ? Tu seras absente longtemps ?

Je ne peux pas vous donner toutes les explications maintenant mais à mon retour, je vous dirais tout.

Tu sais que nous t'adorons, reprit Endymion, et que nous respectons tes choix. Tout ce que je te souhaite, c'est que tu nous reviennes entière et que tu trouves ce que tu cherches en partant.

Endymion ! On ne peut pas …

Arrête, elle est grande et, à mon avis, rien ne pourra la détourner du but qu'elle s'est fixé. Laisse la y aller.

Sérénity regardait alternativement sa fille et son mari. Elle était inquiète de laisser Chibi mais elle sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'une chose de très importante se tramait derrière tout cela.

Très bien, je te fais confiance et surtout reviens-nous vite, finit elle par dire dans un demi-sourire.

Merci maman, papa. Je vais préparer mon sac.

Après avoir embrassé ses parents et leur avoir demandé de s'occuper d'Hélios, Chibi passa les portes du palais sans se retourner, et, en compagnie d'Anthéros, se dirigea sans faillir vers son destin.

Un an s'était écoulé depuis ces faits. Aucun « monstre de mélasse » n'avait réattaqué. Tout semblait calme et cette menace passée. Tout semblait, mais, l'inquiétude, la tension étaient palpables dans les moindres recoins du palais. Toutes les sailors étaient d'accord sur le fait que la menace était toujours présente. Shadow ne pouvait pas disparaître ainsi et la seule personne qui semblait en savoir un peu plus sur lui répondait manquante à l'appel. De plus, le pire des fléaux semblait s'abattre sur le couple royal. La presse se rendant compte de l'absence de la princesse, ces représentants s'acharnaient lors des conférences pour obtenir quelques informations. En conséquence, de folles rumeurs commençaient à prendre vie.

Dites-nous où elle se trouve ? Si vous ne pouvez pas répondre, c'est que vous nous cachez quelque chose. Peut être est ce quelque chose de grave en plus. Les gens veulent savoir !

L'ultimatum lancé par un des journalistes lors de la conférence jeta un énorme froid dans toute la salle. Usagi ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle était prise au piège et cherchait désespérément une solution.

J'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est. Cela sera sûrement très instructif.

L'assistance se retourna d'un bloc lorsque cette douce voix se fit entendre. Qu'elle ne fut pas leur étonnement quand ils s'aperçurent qu'elle venait de Chibi. Seulement, celle ci était méconnaissable. Au cours de l'année, la jeune fille s'était transformée en une splendide jeune femme. Mais, en plus de son mûrissement, elle avait pris aussi en assurance et en présence.

Vous voyez ! Je suis ici, en pleine santé et avec tous mes moyens. Je serais curieuse de savoir ce qui pourrait relever d'une affaire grave selon vous.

Ignorant complètement les journalistes qui ne revenaient toujours pas de leur surprise, Chibi se dirigea vers sa mère afin de lui dire bonjour. Mais aussi pour qu'elle reprenne consistance face à la troupe de gratte papier. Un doux sourire éclaira le visage d'Usagi lorsque la princesse lui prit la main en lui disant qu'elle rentrait à la maison.

Messieurs, cette réunion est terminée. Comme vous avez pu constater, la princesse est parmi nous et en parfaite santé. Je vous serai donc gré de faire taire toutes ces fausses rumeurs qui circulent. Des questions ? Au revoir, conclut la reine d'un ton sec.

Se levant sur ces faits, la mère et la fille quittèrent dignement la salle pour se jeter dans les bras l'une de l'autre une fois la porte passée.

Ma chéri, comme tu as changé ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir de retour parmi nous.

Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué.

Tu dois être sûrement très fatiguée. Prends une bonne douche et reposes toi.

Bonne idée. Je vous verrais tous tout à l'heure.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Chibi s'effondra sur son lit en soupirant d'aise d'être de retour chez elle. Mais ce répit fut de courte durée car Anthéros fit son apparition dans la pièce.

N'oublie pas que tu dois les contacter pour te présenter, d'abord, et puis pour vous mettre d'accord sur une stratégie à utiliser contre Shadow.

Oui, je n'ai pas oublié. Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, ce n'est pas bon pour ta tension.

Ohhh ! Comment …

J'y vais tout de suite ! Ne t'énerve pas voyons, dit elle d'un ton hâtif et ironique.

Chibi se dirigea donc d'un pas fluide mais décidé vers la salle des commandes du palais. Se retrouvant face à un gigantesque moniteur (celui ci occupait quasiment toute la pièce), elle commença à entrer dans le programme toute une série de chiffres et de lettres incompréhensibles. La validation des données entraîna l'apparition de 4 fenêtres sur l'écran dans lesquelles on pouvait voir 4 personnes : une jeune femme, deux jeunes hommes et un homme lion.

Qui sont ces personnes ? Quel est le lien qui les unit à Chibi et à Anthéros ?


	11. Rencontre

**Chapitre 10**

Quatre jeunes personnes apparurent sur l'écran de contrôle. Tous respiraient la puissance et la jeunesse. Tous étaient liés entre eux par un lien plus fort que tout : le devoir de protéger leurs planètes par tous les moyens.

Chacun s'observaient en silence jusqu'au moment où un siamois blanc pris la parole. Celui ci se trouvait au côté d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtain clair et dont les yeux ressemblaient à deux magnifiques émeraudes.

Bonjour à tous ! Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour pouvoir traiter d'une stratégie vis à vis de notre ennemi mais aussi pour que vous puissiez vous voir et vous connaître un peu mieux. Je serais d'avis que vous commenciez donc par vous présentez.

Merci Nieve. Je vais donc commencer. Je me nomme Aurore et mon rôle est de protéger le système d'Eschatiai. Je suis le pilier qui a pour symbole la pureté. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer et j'espère avoir l'occasion de pouvoir devenir votre amie.

Un doux sourire éclaira alors le blanc visage de la jeune fille. Dans sa robe blanche, elle incarnait une des vierges sacrées cachées jalousement dans le plus profond des temples. A la suite d'Aurore, l'être mi-homme mi-lion pris la parole. Sa voix était grave et chaude et faisait penser à une brise brûlante sur la peau. En contre partie, il aurait été aisé de se noyer dans ses yeux couleur de lagon.

Je m'appelle Némée et je suis le protecteur du système Animal Maids. Mon symbole est la force. Je suis heureux d'être parmi vous en ce jour.

Donc c'est à mon tour je présume.

Un jeune homme aux yeux noir de jais venait de prendre la parole. Il se dégageait de celui ci un orgueil sans pareil et on pressentait chez lui une tendance à foncer dans le tas pour la moindre chose. Une tête brûlée en fin de compte, mais une tête brûlée avec un charme qui ne semblait pas laisser indifférentes les deux jeunes filles présentes.

Mon nom est Persée. Je protège le système d'Andromède et mon symbole est le courage.

Sa dernière réplique avait été dite dans un sourire et tout en gonflant la poitrine. Quel frimeur pensait Chibi.

Les regards se tournèrent donc vers le deuxième jeune homme qui, à l'inverse de Persée, était d'un calme sans pareil. Il avait les cheveux aussi blancs que ceux de Persée étaient noirs. Ses yeux bleus clairs faisaient penser à un ciel d'été et en même temps à un puits de connaissance.

Bonjour mes amis. Je me nomme Thot et je suis le protecteur du système de Khmounou. Mon pilier est celui du savoir. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance et j'espère que notre collaboration sera prospère.

Je suis donc la dernière à me présenter. Je me nomme Chibi et je protège le système solaire. Mon symbole est l'amour. Je suis ravie de vous connaître.

Tout comme Persée avait fait de l'effet sur les jeunes filles, l'intervention de Chibi semblait avoir retourné le cœur de ces pauvres messieurs. Celle ci continua donc son discours et annonça le prochain sujet de discussion.

Maintenant que nous nous sommes présentés, nous devons réfléchir à un plan d'attaque concernant la menace que représente Shadow pour les 5 systèmes. Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée à proposer ?

Pourquoi ne pas lui rentrer dans le lard tout simplement ? A cinq cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, dit Persée.

Réfléchis voyons, intervint Némée, et arrête de penser avec tes poings. Pourquoi Shadow attaquerait il un seul royaume alors qu'il s'était divisé dans le passé ? Il doit bien se douter que nous ne nous priverions pas de l'attaquer tous en même temps.

L'indécision planait au-dessus de la tête des piliers. C'est à ce moment que les gardiens décidèrent de prendre la parole.

Vous devez devenir ce que vous devez être. De plus le lien sacré doit être poser. Normalement cela devrait affaiblir Shadow. Après, il sera toujours temps de décider ce que nous voulons faire.

Pourquoi faut il toujours que vous parliez en énigme ? demanda Chibi dans un sourire.

Nia niania niania ! Bon, la cérémonie est fixée à demain soir. Préparez-vous bien !

L'écran s'éteignit sur les piliers déterminés à réussir à battre leur ennemi de toujours. Cependant, au palais de cristal, quelque chose était en train de se préparer justement pour le lendemain soir.

Le soleil se levait sur la ville qui se réveillait petit à petit. Le grand jour était arrivé et Anthéros ressemblait à une pelote de stress.

Chibi, c'est l'heure de te lever. Tu as beaucoup de choses à préparer en vue de ce soir.

Oui, je me lève tout de suite, répondit elle dans un bâillement. Laisse-moi une heure pour me préparer.

D'accord, je te retrouverai ici même.

Après un petit déjeuner copieux et une bonne douche, Chibi retrouva le gardien pour qu'il lui explique ce qu'elle devait faire pour poser le lien.

Une des premières conditions pour que tu réussisses sera le calme. Il faudra donc que tu fasses de la méditation. Ensuite, tu devras purifier ton âme et ton corps. Rien ne doit entraver ce que tu vas réaliser et surtout pas le doute.

Tout cela est dans la logique des choses, mais comment se déroulera la cérémonie en elle-même ? …

La journée se déroula alors suivant le programme préparé par Anthéros. Au moment de partir, Chibi, recouverte d'une grande cape blanche avec une capuche, décida d'aller adresser une dernière prière au pilier des prières dans la salle du trône. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se douter que ce simple geste allait représenter un risque pour la réussite de la cérémonie.

Chibi, ne prends pas trop de temps, nous avons un timing à respecter.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'ai dit que je n'en ai que pour 30 secondes, lui répondit la jeune fille tout en ouvrant la grande porte.

Surprise !

Ce cri, brisant le silence régnant juste avant dans le palais, provenait de toute la cour qui s'était réuni en une grande fête en l'honneur du retour de la princesse. D'abord surprise, puis heureuse de cet accueil, la joie redescendit très vite lorsque la pensée de son devoir lui revint en mémoire. Elle devait trouver une bonne excuse pour s'éclipser de la soirée. Mais comment faire quand celle ci est en votre honneur ? Son départ ne pourrait être que remarqué.

A ce moment, l'image d'un jeune homme lui fit oublier toutes ces questions. Hélios, en pleine santé, se tenait devant elle. D'un bond, elle se jeta dans ses bras, folle de joie de le retrouver vivant.

Je suis heureuse de te voir. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Toi aussi. Je laisse partir une jeune fille et je retrouve une magnifique jeune femme. Quel choc pour mon pauvre cœur.

J'aurai adoré continué à papoter, dit elle d'un air assombri, mais je dois absolument sortir du palais ce soir.

Tu me demandes une diversion. Rien de plus facile ! Alors en haussant légèrement la voie pour que ses voisins l'entendent, Hélios lui demanda : Douce amie, voulez vous prendre un peu l'air dans le jardin. Vous pourrez me raconter ce que vous avez fait pendant votre absence.

Avec plaisir.

Arrivés entre les arbres, Hélios et Anthéros souhaitèrent alors bonne chance à la jeune femme car ils ne pouvaient la suivre. Elle devait être seule pour accomplir sa tâche.

Le lieu de la cérémonie se situait au centre d'une énorme plaine au bout de laquelle débutait une forêt vieille de centaines d'années. La pleine lune semblait toucher la cime des arbres, ce qui leur donnait une couleur argentée.

Après quelques minutes de concentration, Chibi fit tomber sa cape afin de ne porter que sa robe de cérémonie. Celle ci était d'un blanc nacré. La coupe semblait inspirée des robes de l'antiquité grecque. Le vêtement était resserré à la taille et les manches étaient très élargis au niveau des avants bras.

A l'unisson, cinq âmes à cinq points de l'univers débutèrent alors le rite qui allait les lier pour l'éternité.

En quoi consiste exactement ce rite ? Quelle est cette stratégie qui avait déjà échoué par le passé ?


End file.
